Second Encounter
by TWBB
Summary: She was exactly what I wanted, exactly what I craved. I'd almost taken her on the first encounter, but I held back. It would have been messy. Next time would be better. I smiled as the breeze carried her scent. She'd be my Hedone.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

She was late. I slowly let the tension that had built in my shoulders dissipate, a sensation I wasn't accustomed to. I don't know what she'd done to put her arrival six minutes behind, but I didn't like it. She was deviating from her routine, and in turn, forcing me from mine.

She was supposed to arrive at 5:45 pm. She was supposed to make dinner, eat at the table set for two with no one joining her. She was supposed to take a shower or bubble bath if her day had been stressful, and then she was supposed to go to bed. I adjusted myself. I could clearly picture her practically naked in those satin sheets.

I watched as she walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her; just the lock on the knob. She never locked the deadbolt. I clenched my fist as my anger rose. She was so careless. Did she really think the world was friendly and trusting? That flimsy little lock wouldn't keep the monsters out & it didn't keep me out. I don't know how she hadn't noticed that I'd replaced the door knob after breaking it the first time. I hadn't let my anger about her carelessness dissipate before going to her apartment.

I sat back in the chair, crossed my ankle over my knee, and settled my arms across my chest. I scowled when I realized how & human the action was. I felt a growl grow in my chest at the thought. What was wrong with me? It's not like I got tired or uncomfortable.

I sat forward suddenly when she did something she'd never done before. She opened the doors to her balcony and pulled the small dining table outside. She put a vase of daisies in the center and set it for two. Typical. She looked out over the garden below and tapped her foot anxiously.

"What are you doing, little girl?" I muttered. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as if the flowers two stories below were just under her nose. She smiled a secret smile and turned back to her apartment. I wished in that moment I could read her mind. I watched in amusement as she flitted around the kitchen cooking something I didn't recognize. The scents coming from her apartment were repulsive. I couldn't wait until it was a different sustenance she craved.

It took her longer to cook tonight than usual. It was 6:50 when she sat down at the table. She served the food to herself and looked at the empty plate beside her thoughtfully then hesitantly scooped some into it. I started to feel a bit nervous, an emotion I was not accustomed to. Was she expecting someone? Did she have a visitor coming? She'd done so many things differently tonight already. I felt so off kilter, and I almost hated her for making me this way.

She picked up her fork and began to eat. The action was reassuring. She would wait for her guest if one were coming. I'd learned that about humans. They cared so much about appearances. She ate her meal slowly often looking over the gardens and the pathway paved within it. It was almost as if she was hoping someone would walk up it, rather than expecting it.

Had she met someone? The unpleasant thought made me livid. I grabbed the nearest object and squeezed it between my fingers. I barely had to exert any pressure to turn the stupid paperweight into dust. It didn't make me feel better; my anxiety was still there. She stilled and looked up absently. She was looking in my direction, but I knew she couldn't see me. I'd chosen this apartment on the second floor, three windows west of her own for a specific reason.

She couldn't see into this apartment, not with her human eyes. I'd gone into her apartment on many occasions, but the last was to scout out an observation point. I needed to know what she could and could not see, what was out of her range. I'd paid the landlord three months rent up front. I didn't know how long I'd be here and didn't want to be interrupted.

That was thirteen days ago. Twenty-seven days after I'd first seen her. Twenty-two days after I'd first smelled her. I'd nearly leapt across the subway to taste her, take her. I don't know why I held back, but I did. I hadn't dared to venture within ten feet of her since that day. But I wanted to.

I wanted to be near her, on her, in her. I wanted to lick her, taste her, fuck her. I wanted to feel her warmth envelope me, feel the blood pulse just millimeters below the surface of her skin. I wanted it all. I'd never craved anything like I craved her, not only her blood but her body as well. Her small little, fragile body held gently in my hand. Her smooth, pale, fragrant skin under my nose, between my teeth. Her dark silky smooth hair wrapped around my fingers.

The wind shifted and blew directly toward the open window in front of me. I breathed deeply. It was her. She sang to me, to my body. I grew hard as I imagined what it'd be like to smell her closely, intimately. To touch her, intimately. To taste her, intimately. I began to reach for myself but pulled back. There'd be time for that later when she laid between those satiny sheets.

Once she finished her dinner and looked at the untouched plate next to her sighing, she cleared the table. She pulled it back into the apartment and shut the door. She looked outside at the darkening sky for a long moment before shaking her head and falling back into her routine. I was impatient for her to go to bed. She took too long in the shower and completing her nightly regimen. I was fidgety, twitchy as she dressed behind the half-closed door. Finally, finally, she walked out in her short little shorts and skin-tight top with a thin strap over each shoulder. I could see every curve of her petite, feminine body. And grew harder.

She turned off the light and slid between the pale yellow, satin sheets. I imagined what it would be like when I took her between those sheets. The images that flooded my mind were all too familiar. I could imagine tearing the cloth from her frame. It wouldn't be gentle. It wouldn't be nice. I didn't have the patience for that. I moved my hand to lower my jeans and rub my straining cock. It twitched in anticipation, but I stilled my movements when I heard her voice.

"Mmmm." I honed in on her bedroom window. I could see her moving in her bed. I focused in and watched in fascination as she spread her legs. In all the days I'd been watching her, she never masturbated. I'd wondered and hoped. God I'd hoped, but she hadn't & until now. She flung the sheet off her body and trailed her hand down her stomach. She touched herself surely; there was no hesitation. "Ohhh."

Almost before I realized it, I'd removed my pants. I took my cock in my hand and stroked, matching my movement to hers. She moaned again, and I could have sworn I felt the vibrations from two blocks away. She moved her other hand to her shirt-clad breast and kneaded the pert nipple. It caused her to pump into herself faster. I sped up my own rhythm to match. I strained to make this last longer.

"Please," she whispered as if her fate were in someone else's hands. If she only knew. She came suddenly. Watching her convulse around her own fingers sent me over the edge. I growled as I released onto my stomach and hand. It was intense, but embarrassingly short. I was glad I hadn't done that in front of someone else&especially her. I'd have to be completely in control with her.

I didn't move but watched as she drifted into sleep easily. Tomorrow. I would go to her tomorrow. I was finished postponing. I wanted her and would take her tomorrow. She slept restlessly that night. She tossed and turned, kicking the sheets off the bed completely. I smiled realizing she'd never redressed. I had time to memorize her, picture her, and draw her in my mind and on my sketchpad that was filled with renditions of her.

She woke early, before her alarm. Realizing she wasn't going to get more rest, she rose and readied for the day. She left the apartment early. I clenched my fist when she didn't lock the door. That careless shit was going to end. Although in a few days time, a lock would do nothing but keep the intruder safe.

I cleared my things from the apartment. There wasn't much, my sketchpad, a few clothes, and a few books. I took them back to the house our coven shared. Esme was the only one home as the others were off pretending to be doctor and students. She was working in the garden, a task I didn't understand. The flowers served no purpose but to occupy space.

"Hello, dear," she greeted me cheerfully. She tried to sound as if she wasn't worrying, but she couldn't hide that from me. None of them could. It filled the air when I was present. I hadn't explained my absence, whereabouts, or activities. The 'family,' as they preferred to call themselves, was worried.

"Morning," I answered though time was irrelevant when you didn't sleep.

"How are you?" I shrugged. "Will you be home this afternoon? We were thinking of going to the field for baseball once the others get out of school. The weather's supposed to cooperate. We'll probably take a hunting trip up north for a few days."

"Busy, but enjoy."

I ran upstairs and put my things away. While I was gone, she warred with herself about whether to confront me. When I left the house, Esme was ready to have a talk. She was determined to have a 'motherly discussion.' I cringed at the thought and quickly ran back into the woods toward town. I was glad they would be playing baseball. Hopefully, they would be gone by the time we returned.

I walked down the sidewalk without worry. The clouds were thick, creating a grey hue to the surroundings. I made my way to the gate of her apartment building. I walked down the path through the gardens. I had an errant thought that Esme would love this. I went through the door and bypassed the elevator for the stairs. I walked to her apartment, 2K, and scowled as I opened the unlocked door. I shut, and locked, the door behind me. I almost doubled over at the potency of her scent. It was overpowering.

I walked through her small, one-bedroom apartment desensitizing myself. I'd never be able to hold off once she was close in person if I didn't prepare myself. I finally made my way into her bedroom and to her closet. Her scent was stronger but a bit muted by the laundry detergent. She had an array of clothes, mostly bright colors. She had only three skirts. I'd never seen her in one, so they were obviously for special occasions only.

I walked back into the bedroom and to her dresser. I pulled open the top drawer and hit gold. She had a large collection of lingerie. I had an unpleasant thought wondering who'd seen them but pushed it aside. Anger would not help my restraint.

I pulled out a sheer black lace bra with red trim. I could just picture how it would look against her pale skin. I grabbed the matching underwear. They were those things that showed half the ass cheeks. I pulled them to my nose and sniffed.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as her most intimate and most natural smell assaulted my nose. The venom pooled in my mouth as the urge to take her and take her hard threatened to overwhelm me. God, it really was exquisite. I had to restrain myself from the urge to run to her, find her.

I looked at the clock beside her bed once I'd gotten myself under control. I would have to wait another nine hours before she came home. In the meantime, I would pack anything I thought she couldn't part with. I retrieved the boxes from my old apartment I had acquired just for this task.

Three hours later, I had the nine boxes packed. I had taken my time and gone through everything that I could find. Surely, this would be enough. I stacked the boxes and carried them outside. I had waited until the staff was at lunch so this wouldn't seem suspicious. I made it to the woods without anyone seeing me then ran to the house. Esme was still home, and Carlisle had come home to have 'lunch' with his wife. I chuckled at the thought. If the hospital staff had any inkling, they'd be appalled.

They looked at me curiously, but I ignored their questioning gazes. I took the boxes to my bedroom. I knew they'd never enter without my permission. I stacked them in my closet then left the room. Carlisle was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I could tell by the look on his face alone that I wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation. I stopped in front of him and waited.

"We're worried about you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're always worried," I countered.

"You're never home. We don't know where you go, what you do. When we do see you, which is rarely and briefly, I can tell you're thirsty. You're eyes haven't been gold in weeks." It was true. I hadn't been feeding. I didn't want to leave her, and if I were being honest, I wanted her. I'd fed a few times since meeting her, but all I could imagine was her blood wetting my throat. "Please, son. Talk to me."

"I'm fine. I'll feed tonight and be back in a few days. I'm not going far." There. I answered all his questions. He was disappointed with my answer, as it didn't satisfy his worry. "I have to go. I can't be late." At least that made it sound like I was expected somewhere. He furrowed his brows since that created more questions in his mind. I left before he had a chance to give them voice.

I made it back to her apartment around 1:30. I went inside and had a seat on the couch. I didn't lock the door this time. She might recognize something was wrong when she arrived and found it different than how she left it. I took a book off her coffee table to read while I waited. Addition by Toni Jordan. I'd never heard of it but read anyway. I was only a few pages in when I felt a charge in the room. I looked at the clock to make sure of the time. She was early. I watched her door, waiting. I listened as she greeted the front desk worker, Jessica. She bypassed the elevator and took the stairs two at a time. She rounded the corner and opened her door.

"You," she said as she spotted me on the couch. It wasn't accusatory or frightened. She was relieved and expectant. Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "Where the hell have you been?"

It took me a moment to respond. I was, honestly, a bit taken aback. She looked different. She'd cut her hair shorter than she normally wore it. She was in a pair of tight, dark jeans and a top that was more corset than shirt. She wore three-inch heels that made her taller than before. She'd never dressed so provocatively.

She also was not responding as I'd expected her to. She was supposed to fear me; both because I was an intruder and because humans naturally sensed our danger. She was not scared. She almost looked angry. And that angered me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"

What did you do?" I asked. I wanted an answer.

"I've been waiting for you for weeks. Where the hell have you been?" My anger dissipated just a bit as confusion set in. How had she been waiting for me? She didn't even know me. "I've set a place for you, positive you'd come one night. You never did."

"I wouldn't eat that vile stuff. It smells disgusting." Why was I defending myself? "What did you do, little girl?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She rolled her eyes and tossed her purse on the foyer table. "This is what you like. I thought it was time to prepare since today was the day."

"What day?"

"I knew you were coming today. You decided last night." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I couldn't think about that. Her scent was overwhelming me. I could smell her arousal, surprised this was turning her on. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she have no self-preservation?

I was in front of her in the blink of an eye. She looked at me wide-eyed as her heart sped up. She reached up tentatively and brushed a wayward strand of hair out of my eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her wrist to my nose slowly. The skin was so thin I could smell her blood as it pumped deliciously through her veins. Her eyes slid closed and mouth hung open slightly. I licked her pulse point causing her to moan lightly. I smiled at the sound and the taste of her on my tongue. I grew hard as the reality hit me. She was mine, she was here, and she was willing.

"You're so cold," I heard her whisper.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body against mine. Her warmth seemed to permeate me. I gripped her now short hair to angle her head back, and then I leaned down to lick the pulse point in her neck just as I'd imagined. I could feel her breathing become shallow. My arousal grew, and I could feel myself harden against her stomach.

I grazed her with my teeth barely breaking the skin. I watched mesmerized as the slick, red blood seeped from the cut. I tried to watch, but it was too tempting. I licked her life source from her neck, and my eyes rolled back in my head. As soon as it touched my tongue, it wasn't enough. I scraped against her neck again, enlarging the wound. It flowed into my mouth at a faster rate. I closed my lips around it and drew from her heavily.

I faintly felt her wrap her arms around me and her fingernails try to dig into me. She whimpered and her anticipation grew, the scent intensifying. The combination of her blood and arousal were euphoric. I wanted this to last. At that thought, I reluctantly pulled away and licked the wound, watching as it closed slowly. I finally drew my eyes to hers. They were heavy lidded and full of lust. She had enjoyed that immensely. The realization hit me like a brick.

"Take it," her husky voice whispered. I just stared at her. "Take it. Please." I felt myself growl deep in my chest. Her permission made it that much more alluring, made me feel that much more possessive. She not only wanted this; I could see that she craved it. She slid her hands up my back to my shoulders. She lifted herself and wrapped her legs around my waist bringing her heated center right against mine. For a moment, I thought I would buckle under the heat. "Take me." She latched her lips onto my jaw and sucked. I had her on the bed and was undressed before I had time to realize how much I enjoyed the sensation.

Just as I had imagined, it wasn't gentle. I tore the corset from her body, freeing her bound breasts. They bounced lightly as her nipples hardened. I leaned down and licked them knowing the cold would cause them to tighten even more. She arched her back, pushing closer to me. I let me teeth graze her and drank another drop before healing the wound. I tore her jeans from her next and purred at the sight of her bare pussy.

"I knew you'd like that," she said breathily. I moved closer and breathed her in deeply. For a second I thought I wouldn't be able to hold back and snarled at the undiluted fragrance. I licked her dripping pussy.

"Ungh." Her body jerked in response and legs rested over my shoulders. She gripped the headboard above and pushed her core into my face. The heat, the smell, the blood, it was all overwhelming.

I rose, with her legs still over my shoulders, until my head was above hers. I didn't even wait as I slid into her in one strong, hard stroke. I was just barely coherent enough to remember she wasn't unbreakable. Yet.

She yelped at the intrusion, but I knew how much she liked it. She clenched around me and came immediately. It felt brilliant.

I didn't wait for her to recover. I pulled back and thrust into her in small, shallow strokes. Her breathing was harsh and warm against my neck. It was maddening. I could feel her orgasm build again. She was trying to hold it off, but I didn't want her to deny herself the pleasure. I let her legs fall off my shoulders. She wrapped one around my waist, seemingly trying to pull me in deeper. I removed one hand from her breast and used my nail to cut a three-inch slit at the juncture of my neck and collarbone.

"Drink," I told her, my voice strained. She would need it for later. She looked at me curiously. I narrowed her eyes at me. Why was she questioning me? "Do it. Drink." She leaned forward hesitantly before latching onto the break in my skin. Her first few pulls were shallow, unsure. I growled when I felt her take the first strong, carnal pull from me. Her inner walls gripped me. The pleasure was overwhelming. I waited until her orgasm began to taper off then bit just below and behind her ear. The abruptness, the slight pain I knew she was feeling, and the sensuousness of it all triggered another orgasm in her. Tasting her and feeling her around me was too much. I pulled back and roared as I came in long spurts.

I almost dropped on top of her, but I remembered that would crush her. I rolled over and fell onto my back. She lay beside me motionless except for her heaving chest. Once her breathing was finally under control, she rolled over to lay her head on my chest and her arm over my waist. For once, it didn't bother me. Usually I was gone before it could progress this far. She was different though. And it felt nice. When I didn't speak she looked up at me.

"What next?" she asked quietly. I took an unnecessary breath.

"We need to go to my place," I said. "It's going to take a few days, and I don't want to be interrupted." She moved her hand to rest on my chest. She drew lazy indiscernible shapes on my skin. I briefly wondered if she was getting cold.

"What's the next step?"

"I'll change you. You'll be perfect, my Hedone." I scowled as the next thought popped in my head. "And you'll learn to be safe, starting by locking your damn doors. Why the hell do you disregard your safety like that?" She giggled and my anger grew and melted a fraction at the same time.

"I knew you were near. You wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"You've said things to the effect that you've known. How?"

"I saw you." I waited for her to clarify, but she didn't. I didn't want to delay, so I'd ask later.

I sat up and slid from the bed. She sat up slowly. I grabbed untorn clothes from her closet, a red shirt and black skirt before throwing it her way. I pulled the lingerie I'd found earlier from the drawer and handed it to her. She looked at it with distaste.

"Don't argue," I warned. "Get dressed. We have to leave."

"And just why should I listen to you?" I ran back to the bed and pushed her against the headboard by her neck.

"You are in no position to argue with me, little girl." She looked at me defiantly so I applied a little pressure and cut off her oxygen supply. "Understand?" She nodded infinitesimally. I released her, and she gasped for air.

I grabbed my own clothes and dressed quickly. I walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, that'd taken a lot out of her. I heard her run towards me and braced myself. She pounced on my back. I wrapped my arms around her legs to hold her up as she pulled my earlobe between her teeth. I felt a jolt of electricity spread through my body and hers. She was feisty.

"When do we get to do that again?" she asked.

"Not soon enough." It was the truth. I wanted her again, but I wanted her unbreakable first. "Drink this." She slid from my back and took the bottle with a frown.

"I'd rather drink you." Unable to resist, I leaned forward and kissed her for the first time. She melted against me and nipped at my lips.

"Behave. There'll be time for that in a few days." I pulled back and pushed the bottle to her lips. She pouted but drank the water.

She turned to her counter and went through the mail I'd placed there before she'd arrived. I'd taken care of the bills and canceled all the services she'd no longer need like phone, cable, and rent. I stepped closer to her and laid my hands on her shoulders. I applied the smallest amount of pressure to massage the soreness from her. She leaned her head forward, relaxing into my touch. I had to stop when I smelled how much she was enjoying it.

"Let's go." She whimpered but didn't argue.

She followed me outside and took my hand. It was an odd feeling but not unwelcomed. I lead her to the woods at the edge of the neighborhood. Once we were far enough into the trees where no one could see, I pulled her onto my back and told her to hold on. I ran back to the house and deposited her on the front porch. Her eyes and face were flushed and excited. She looked around eager and curious. I could hear Carlisle and Emmett inside. The others were absent though. I took her inside reluctantly.

"Hey bro," Emmett greeted boisterously. "Long time no see." He looked at her with interest. I growled in warning low enough that she couldn't hear. His eyebrows shot up at the action. "Carlisle and I were just about to leave to meet the others. Care to join us? You haven't played baseball with us in a while." I shook my head. He grinned mischievously. "Planning on playing something else?" I knew what he was implying but didn't answer. I'm sure he could tell from our scent that we'd already 'played,' but I wasn't going to incriminate myself.

"Hello, son," Carlisle greeted when he entered the room. He looked at her curiously as well. I stepped in front of her and pulled her closer to me. The action intrigued him.

"Enjoy your game," I said in dismissal. We went up the stairs to my room. I waited until they left before I spoke. "This isn't going to be fun. This is going to be long and painful, but it's a means to an end. When you wake, things will be different. You'll be different. You'll be better. I promise."

"I trust you," she said as she laid a hand on my arm. I don't know why I was trying to reassure her. She'd

be fine.

"Lie down." She did as instructed with no hesitation. I pushed her skirt to her waist. Her breathing hitched and she grabbed the sheets at her side. "Relax." I kissed up her leg, inside her thigh, then across her underwear. I could smell her arousal again and venom pooled in my mouth.

I cut my wrist and held it to her mouth. She understood and began to pull from me. I moved the underwear aside and bit the inside of her hip next to her pussy. Instead of drawing from her, I pushed the venom into her warm body. She jerked, but I used my free hand to hold her still. I stopped only when she whimpered, and I could tell it was in pain, not pleasure.

I pulled back from her leg and pulled my wrist from her mouth. A drop of blood lingered at the juncture of her lips. She looked mouthwatering. I pulled her skirt back down and took her hand. The real pain wouldn't begin for another few hours. This was just the beginning. The beginning of the pain. The beginning of the end. Then, the beginning of a new life. I was anxious for it. I tried to reassure her that things would fine.

I was startled from my thoughts an hour and a half later when I heard everyone return. They were supposed to be gone. They were supposed to be hunting. I laid her hand down gently and went downstairs. They were all in the living room. Esme looked at me with a tentative smile.

"The weather started to clear," she explained. "We decided to postpone until the next storm."

"Where's your friend?" Emmett asked without preamble. I backed up to block the stairs.

"Leave her be," I warned. Rosalie scoffed.

"Like we'd want anything to do with your plaything," she said. I snarled and pushed her against the wall by her throat. Emmett pulled me from his mate and fell into a crouch.

"Enough," Carlisle declared. We both pulled out of our defensive posture. "We'll talk civilly, not like a pack of wild animals." I was anxious to get back to her. It'd start soon, the pain. I turned to make my way back to her when she let out the first blood-curdling scream.

"You've changed her?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"In the process," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Edward," Carlisle said urgently, "take Bella home. Jasper, let me see the girl, ensure everything's okay." I turned back in time to see Edward's human look at the ceiling with wide-eyed fear, her eyes matching her emotions, before he pulled her out the front door.

"She's fine. She'll be fine," he tried to assure her. That'd make her think twice about being changed. Maybe she'd stop pestering Edward about it now.

"How could you be so selfish?" Rosalie asked. I snarled at her in warning. I was in no mood for her bitch mode.

"Jasper," Carlisle said softly. I looked over at him. "May I see her?" It was a moment before I nodded.

He'd changed us all. He knew what to look for. I saw Esme smile a small smile. She knew how important the girl was to me, and I'd never spoken to her about it. She just knew. I lead the way to my room as Carlisle and Esme followed. Esme immediately went to her and placed her hand gently on her forehead.

"She's burning up," Esme said. "I'm going to get a washcloth and bowl of cold water. She's sweating. I can stay and care for her if you'd like." I shook my head. I would be here for her. "Then I'll get supplies together for you." She started to walk away but stopped at my side. "What's her name, dear?" This would be the first time I said it aloud.

"Alice."


End file.
